Без ума от тебя
by TuttaL
Summary: Арнольд и Хельга не виделись долгое время, но теперь им предстоит взаимодействовать на свадьбе Фиби и Джеральда. Что же произошло между этими двумя, если им приходится изображать дружелюбие ради чужого праздника? Знают ли они сами ответ? Перевод с английского "Crazy for you" автора Poison Ivory (id: 178509).
1. Chapter 1

— Задерживается? — выкрикнула Фиби на таких децибелах, которые от нее вряд ли кто ожидал. — Что значит — задерживается?

— Фиби, успокойся.

— Почему никто не сообщил мне раньше? Поверить не могу, что она позвонила тебе целых три часа назад, а ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас!

— Мы думали, что к этому времени она уже будет здесь, — высокая рыжеволосая девушка, одетая в наряд сшитый из, казалось бы, километров плетеного шифона, усадила Фиби на стул и сунула ей в руку наполненный шампанским бокал. — Выпей.

— Не хочу, — сказала Фиби, схватив фужер, и тут же осушила половину. Она поставила остатки на туалетный столик немного резче, чем намеревалась, и две малюсенькие капельки приземлились на сверкающий подол ее белой юбки. Фиби вновь взвизгнула.

— Отлично! Просто замечательно! — несоразмерно громогласно для такой миниатюрной девушки выпалила она. — Я выхожу замуж через, — она ухватила Лайлу за запястье, — сорок пять с половиной минут, цветы не закреплены, старенькая пра-прабабушка Джеральда потерялась где-то в Нью-Йорке, моя подружка застряла в Колорадо, в Денвере, из-за дурацкой метели, и это в мае-то месяце, а теперь, в придачу ко всему, мое эксклюзивное платье от Веры Вонг за шесть тысяч долларов ИСПОРЧЕНО!

На последнем слове затряслась даже хрустальная люстра над их головами, и Лайле довелось услышать пресловутый тройной восклицательный знак в этом высказывании собственными ушами.

— Фиби... — начала Лайла, но распахнулась дверь, и молодой человек с довольно странной формой головы, что, впрочем, не умалялло его симпатичности, заглянул в комнату.

— Эм... все в порядке? — по глазам видя, что Фиби раздражена, он переадресовал свой вопрос: — Лайла?

Рыжеволосая девушка вымученно улыбнулась, хотя в целом и выглядела прелестно, невзирая на то, что розовое платье так контрастировало с цветом ее волос.

— Почти, Арнольд. Тебя не затруднит принести немного содовой?

— Конечно.

Арнольд скрылся за дверью. Лайла силой усадила слегка оцепеневшую Фиби в кресло напротив журнального столика.

— Фиби, — начала она, — даже если здесь случится торнадо и сметет прочь всю нашу свадебную вечеринку, и тебе придется выходить замуж в куске мешковины посреди пустынного нечто, Джеральд все равно будет любить тебя до последнего мельчайшего нейтрона своего немаленького тела. И он все равно на тебе женится. И, полагаю, он даже не заметит, что что-то пошло не так, покуда не увидит ваши свадебные фотографии.

Робкая улыбка коснулась губ Фиби.

— Ну...

Арнольд снова нарисовался в дверях, предварительно постучавшись.

— Я принес нарзан, — сообщил он.

— Спасибо, Арнольд, — Лайла приняла от него стакан и, обмакнув в газировке салфетку, принялась оттирать едва заметные желтые пятнышки с платья Фиби. Арнольд успокаивающе положил руку Фиби на плечо.

— Я поручил Ронде возглавить флористов, — сообщил он, — ты же знаешь, она сделает все в лучшем виде, а Надин будет следить, чтобы она держала себя в руках. Стинки нашел Нану Джоханссен в добром здравии сидящей на свадьбе Голдберг/Хоровитц в синагоге в двух кварталах отсюда и привел ее сюда, а Тимберли присматривает за ней. Джеральд очень взволнован и уже ждет-не дождется, и, в довершение ко всему, почти — не совсем, но почти — потерял самообладание. А ты, моя дорогая Фиби, очень, очень красива, — закончив говорить, он легонько поцеловал Фиби в лоб, и она смогла спокойно вздохнуть впервые за последние десять минут.

— Ох, это такое облегчение. Спасибо, Арнольд. На две проблемы меньше.

— На три, — поправила Лайла, победоносно подняв салфетку. — Как новенькое.

— Теперь нам нужна только подружка невесты, — произнесла Фиби, вновь начав выглядеть встревоженной.

В дверном проеме показалась Ронда.

— Хельга здесь! — сообщила она, и, волоча за собой цветы, удалилась.

Лицо Фиби просияло.

— Я думала, она в Денвере!

— Похоже, она все же сделала это, — отозвалась Лайла.

Никто из девушек не смотрел на Арнольда, в один миг побледневшего, а затем залившегося краской от одного только упоминания имени Хельги.

— Эм... Я пойду проверю, как там... Нана Джоханссен. Да. Увидимся! — и прежде, чем кто-либо успел отреагировать, он ушел.

Лайла и Фиби переглянулись.

— Между ними ведь... никогда ничего не было, да? — спросила Лайла.

Фиби помотала головой.

— У Хельги были к нему чувства — ну, ты же знаешь — но они не виделись с... окончания школы. Я и сама с ней виделась только несколько раз после выпуска из колледжа.

— За три-то года?

Фиби пожала плечами, склонив голову.

— Ты же знаешь — она была очень занята.

Реплика Лайлы была оборвана с такой силой распахнувшейся дверью, что та едва не впечаталась в стену. Хельга Джи Патаки предстала здесь собственной персоной, обворожительная блондинка в сшитом на заказ деловом костюме, являющем взору убийственно красивые ноги. Ее светло-золотистые локоны были аккуратно уложены в простой французский пучок без единой выбившейся прядки, макияж ее был безупречен, костюм дополнен подходящими туфлями из последней итальянской дизайнерской коллекции. Неудивительно, что таблоиды по всему миру твердили, что мужчины готовы бросаться ей в ноги, лишь бы удостоиться ее внимания.

Впрочем, конкретно сейчас Хельгу это абсолютно не заботило.

— Фибс, я здесь! — воскликнула она, бросившись к лучшей подруге, которая успела встать, чтобы ее поприветствовать. Они обнялись осторожно, чтобы ненароком не помять платье Фиби.

Глаза невесты светились радостью.

— О, Хельга, я так счастлива, что тебе удалось!

Хельга выглядела так, будто едва сдерживается, чтобы не расплакаться.

— Да как я могла пропустить такое событие, крошка? Просто не могла, — она отстранилась, на вытянутых руках продолжая держать ладони Фиби. — Бог ты мой, Фибс, выглядишь просто сногсшибательно.

Фиби зарделась.

— Вовсе нет.

— Эй, — возразила Хельга, покачивая пальцем возле лица Фиби, — я когда-нибудь тебя обманывала?

— Ну...

— Не отвечай, — теперь Хельга заметила Лайлу. — Привет, маленькая Мисс Совершенство, как ты?

Лайла улыбнулась — у Хельги для всех были припасены прозвища.

— Неплохо, — они разделили неловкие объятия, — как там Голливуд?

Хельга закатила глаза.

— Декаданс. Мерзость. Эдакая моральная бомба-вонючка, — она усмехнулась. — В общем, я туда вписываюсь, естественно.

— Естественно... — Лайла указала на шкаф в углу комнаты. — Твое платье там. Я пойду... проверю цветы. Пока, — она помахала им своими аккуратно наманикюренными пальчиками и ускользнула из комнаты.

Фиби просияла, понимая, что Лайла дала лучшим подругам время побыть вдвоем. И впервые паника полностью исчезла из ее карих глаз.

— Так, как поживает моя лучшая подруга, ныне важный голливудский режиссер?

Хельга мотнула головой, отворив дверь шкафа.

— О, нет, не называй меня так. Здесь я по-прежнему хулиганка с игровой площадки. И мне это больше по душе. Так я не вынуждена «делать одолжений».

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Хельга сняла висевшее в черном защитном чехле платье принялась расстегивать молнию, попутно поясняя:

— Такие вещи как общение с людьми, раздача автографов... и все такое прочее. И как то, например, что мне пришлось убеждать того миллионера позволить мне одолжить его самолет и полететь на нем в пургу, взамен пообещав устроить встречу его дочери с Джошем Хартнеттом. Он милый парень, но такой ветреный. Мы однажды пересеклись на коктейльной вечеринке. И пилоту пришлось пообещать появление в моем новом фильме за то, что он совершил полет в такую погоду. Но главное, что я здесь, — она улыбнулась Фиби, после чего впервые взглянула на свое платье.

— Розовое?

— Да ладно, — Фиби вздернула подбородок, — тебе же нравился розовый.

Хельга снова оглядела платье, презрительно выгнув одну бровь.

— Я знаю, но... розовое? — она перевела взор на Фиби, но та по-прежнему смотрела на нее сверху вниз. — Только ради тебя, Фибс, — смягчилась Хельга. — Ради тебя.

Фиби перевела взгляд на часы, и на ее лице снова отобразилась паника.

— О, мой Бог! У нас всего тридцать две минуты!

— Фибс...

— А у тебя еще нет прически, и макияж не сделан, и...

— Не проблема, — пожала плечами Хельга. — Вот, смотри и учись.

Одним элегантным движением Хельга вывалила содержимое своего клатча на столешницу журнального столика. Повсюду раскатились тюбики с косметикой. Хельга посмотрелась в зеркало.

— Так, посмотрим... — она нанесла немного теней, подвела глаза коричневым карандашом и добавила слой туши на свои невероятно длинные ресницы. Немного румян подчеркнули ее элегантные скулы, а прикосновение блеска для губ насыщенно розового оттенка завершило работу.

— Ну, как я? — спросила она у Фиби, удивленно наблюдавшей за ней. — Две с половиной минуты? Неплохо.

Фиби вручила ей салфетку.

— Промокнуть, и т-зона.

— Ах, да, — Хельга промокнула губы и пробежалась большой кистью с пудрой по лбу, носу и подбородку. — Спасибо. Теперь платье.

Вытянув платье, Хельга швырнула чехол на пол и расстегнула молнию, готовясь его надеть. Она последовательно сняла пиджак, юбку и блузку, пока Фиби подвешивала их на запасные плечики в шкаф. Внезапно Хельга изменилась в лице.

— Туфли! — выкрикнула она. Фиби с улыбкой покачала головой и достала пару розовых босоножек.

— Шесть с половиной, верно? — Хельга кивнула. — У тебя всегда была маленькая ножка.

Хельга широко улыбнулась, увидев обувь, и принялась втискиваться в платье, надевая его снизу вверх.

— Ах, четырехдюймовый каблук. Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, Фиби Хейердал.

— Разумеется, — улыбнулась Фиби в ответ. — Мы подумали, что так будет меньше риска, что ты упадешь на кого-нибудь, пока будешь идти вместе с Арнольдом по дорожке.

Хельга вмиг побледнела.

— С Арнольдом?

Фиби лишь развела руками, будто не замечая реакции Хельги.

— Да, он вроде как хотя бы высокий. Джеральд выше, но, в основном, из-за прически.

Фиби снова взглянула на лучшую подругу, на лице которой застыло такое выражение, будто ей отвесили пощечину — разумеется, если бы кто-либо когда-нибудь посмел так поступить с самой Хельгой Патаки. Кроме Фиби, конечно же.

— Что-то не так, Хельга? — невинно спросила Фиби.

Хельга вновь натянула маску спокойствия.

— Не так? Все так. Просто... сто лет его не видела, вот и все. Как поживает старина Репоголовый?

— Отлично, — ответила Фиби, отведя взгляд, когда Хельга сняла бюстгальтер, который совершенно не будет смотреться с платьем без бретелей. Все же чувством скромности Хельга была обделена. Фиби собиралась предложить помощь в застегивании платья, с чем у Хельги возникли трудности, как вдруг дверь распахнулась и в комнату ввалился Сид.

— Фиби, Джеральд интересуется... — его реплика оборвалась, когда он заметил силуэт Хельги, тут же прикрывшей обнаженную грудь руками и наградившей непрошеного гостя своей фирменной недовольной гримасой. Но Сид не придал этому никакого значения, так как взгляд его прилип к той ее части тела, что была прикрыта руками. — Хм...

— Сид, ты же понимаешь, что если не покинешь комнату сейчас же, то я надеру тебе зад, да? — холодно проговорила Хельга.

— Ясно! Эм, извини... — Сид, по-прежнему пялясь, зашагал назад к выходу, после прикрыв за собой дверь.

Хельга сдула прядь волос с глаз, она была явно раздражена. Не то чтобы никто раньше не видел ее грудь или она заботилась, в частности, о поддержании иллюзии невинности вокруг своего образа, но Хельга знала, что Сид просто так этого не оставит.

— Прекрасно. Только этого мне не хватало, — пробурчала она, после чего обратилась к Фиби: — поможешь застегнуть?

— Конечно, — она тут же принялась выполнять просьбу, размышляя о том, что Хельгу не слишком-то и расстроило вторжение Сида. В конечном счете она пришла к выводу, что Хельга была рада так легко сменить тему. «Даже после стольких лет она не может говорить об Арнольде», — грустно отметила она про себя, понимая, что подруга отчаянно нуждается в разрушении ее эмоционального застоя, причиной которому был кое-кто с головой в форме мяча для регби.

Фиби понятия не имела, что Хельга уже открыла кому-то свою душу.

Арнольду.

* * *

Они встретились в вестибюле помещения, где должна была проходить церемония. Арнольд, обычно не чувствующий себя комфортно в костюме, сейчас был в позитивном предвкушении, нервно ожидая появления Хельги. Он надеялся, что она будет выглядеть ужасно. Что после ее неспокойного перелета у нее на голове будет царить беспорядок, под глазами будут мешки размером с багаж для пребывания в Париже с неделю, а платье будет плохо сидеть или совершенно не сочетаться с ее волосами или оттенком кожи, или... ну или вообще хоть что-нибудь.

За четыре минуты до церемонии дверь прихожей отворилась, явив взгляду Хельгу и Фиби.

Проклятье.

Она выглядела великолепно.

Нет, даже лучше, чем великолепно. Она выглядела феноменально. И вновь умение Хельги справляться с нестандартными ситуациями и выглядеть так, словно она только что сошла с обложки журнала Vogue, лишило Арнольда дара речи. Ее платье было светлее, чем тепло-розовые платья у остальных подружек невесты, — бледно-персикового цвета, цвета румянца, почти белой розы. Это придало ее безупречной коже кремовый оттенок, как у бесценной фарфоровой куклы. Платье было без бретелей и обнажало элегантные линии ее шеи и плеч. Таким образом, вкупе с тем, как платье облегало ее чувственное тело, это заставило Арнольда слегка зардеться, чего, к счастью, никто не заметил. Он слишком хорошо помнил, _что_ может вытворять это тело, и ощущение шелковистой кожи, но не желал об этом думать прямо сейчас. Размышлений каждую ночь было и так достаточно.

Хельга взглянула на него, и это еще сильнее все усугубило. В отличие от остальных подружек невесты, оставивших свои волосы распущенными и надевших на голову венок из розовых цветов, словно тиары, Хельге была дана привилегия собрать их в высокую прическу, а цветы сплетались в замысловатый узел у нее на затылке. Это не только уберегло Хельгу от того, чтобы не выглядеть как девочка-цветочница (коей являлась никто иная как безумно всеми обожаемая четырехлетняя дочь Джейми-О), но и подчеркнуло плавные линии ее щек и лба, в то время как мягкие бутоны и нежные горошины, вплетенные в ее солнечные локоны, давали оправдание ее румянцу. Ее губы словно являли собой бант из ленты, повязанной вокруг интереснейшего секрета.

Арнольд облокотился на ближайшую стену, что было в его привычной манере, однако подспудно он просто не хотел потерять равновесие или еще что. Милый Боже, это нечестно. Почему она так хорошо выглядит? Ведь только она была не права, не он. Разве не должна она выглядеть так, словно на нее напала кошка? Есть вообще в этом мире хоть капля справедливости?

Впрочем, он не намеревался подходить к ней. Она ведь может подойти к нему лишь тогда, когда им нужно будет идти по направлению к алтарю. И его мало волновало, что он ведет себя как обиженный трехлетний ребенок... Теперь настал его черед, не так ли?

Он наблюдал за тем, как Хельга коротко обняла Фиби, кивнула в знак приветствия Ронде, Джейми-О, после чего направилась к нему. Он старался сохранить взгляд отрешенно расслабленным, зная, что иначе в его глазах легко можно будет прочитать все.

— Здравствуй, Арнольд, — сказала Хельга, глядя прямо на него. Он ощутил небольшую волну накатившего превосходства от того, что он выше нее, ведь все их детство и подростковые годы она опережала его в росте. Боже, какой же он ребенок.

— Что, не «Репоголовый»? — спросил он. — «Волосатик»? «Арнольдо»?

Маска вежливости у Хельги улетучилась от такой его интонации.

— Повзрослей, Арнольд. Я настолько же не хочу это делать, как и ты.

— Тогда зачем ты вообще удосужилась прийти? — выпалил он, ненавидя ту незрелость, на которую она его провоцировала.

Хельга отвечала очень быстрым, очень тихим шепотом сквозь свои крепко сжатые идеальные зубки:

— Потому что Фиби моя лучшая подруга, а Джеральд... тоже здесь, и если ты испортишь Фиби свадьбу, клянусь, я надеру тебе зад, так что прекрати это и веди себя мило, договорились?

Арнольд вцепился в нее взглядом, желая уместить всю свою злость в одном высказывании:

— Хорошо.

— Вот и славно, — напускное выражение лица тут же вернулось к ней. — Наш выход. Дай мне руку.

Арнольд понял, что слышит звучание органа уже некоторое время, но игнорирует его. Пытаясь подавить очередную волну восхищения Хельгиной способности так быстро переключаться, он протянул ей руку. Хельга взяла его под руку, и он с некоторым удовольствием — ладно, с большим удовольствием — отметил, что ее рука немного подрагивала, а хватка была крепче обычной.

Двери перед ними распахнулись, и они пошли по дорожке к алтарю. Гости наблюдали за ними, пока они проделывали свой путь, и Арнольд наполовину признал, что все взгляды, направленные в их сторону, были устремлены на Хельгу. Миниатюрная старушка на середине их пути словно подтолкнула его к истине, не слишком тихо прошептав своему спутнику: «Какая прекрасная пара».

Арнольд сохранил стоическое выражение лица, но ощутил, как пальцы Хельги сжались на его запястье, и понял, что она тоже это услышала. Он бы не удивился, если бы она улыбнулась — она умела оценивать иронию. Он поднял голову выше, но слова этой женщины помешали ему, и он незримо прикусил язык, чтобы не проявить на лице никаких эмоций. Бросив взгляд на Хельгу, он поразился, как ей удается выглядеть такой спокойной и невероятно милой, и как она умудряется шагать так, словно ее ноги не касаются пола.

Он решил, что до сих пор любит ее.

Они подошли к алтарю, и Арнольд занял место рядом с Джеральдом, лицо которого было искажено одновременным выражением волнения и восторга. Он ободряюще улыбнулся другу, после чего повернулся к остальным гостям, избегая встречи взглядом с Хельгой.

* * *

Он полагал, что это целиком и полностью его вина. В конце концов, Хельга бы и без него обошлась. Но он сам вызвался выполнить это задание.

Он работал в Нью-Йорке на журнал Times, что было достаточно престижно, чтобы упомянуть в непринужденном разговоре на какой-нибудь коктейльной вечеринке, но в реальности было менее захватывающе. Арнольду хотелось разоблачать грязные деловые преступления в огромных корпорациях, верша правосудие своей ручкой-что-могущественнее-меча, или планшетом Dell, как могло бы быть. Но его поставили освещать такие вещи, как школьные выборы или — что было еще того хуже — писать некрологи или объявления о помолвках. Последние были самым ужасным в его работе, особенно после того как его бросила Элизабет.

Он познакомился с ней в колледже, в Колумбии. Она была забавной рыжеволосой девушкой, обучающейся медицинской специальности, с которой он в буквальном смысле столкнулся на знаменитых ступенях, фигурировавших на любой фотографии кампуса. Они были невероятно белыми и сияющими, протянувшись от античной статуи возле библиотеки, водруженной на самом верху. Был октябрь первого курса, довольно динамичный месяц, и ветер разметал ее бумаги прямо у нее из рук. Как всегда галантный Арнольд помог девушке собрать их, носясь по ступеням как идиот за принадлежащими ей листами.

Но она оценила старания и, поднявшись, пригласила его, первая, на чашечку кофе, в то время как он пытался унять расшалившиеся нервы. Они встретились и вскоре стали неразлучны, прожив весь первый курс вместе. После пяти лет отношений ему предложили работать в Times, а она продолжала учиться на своей медицинской специальности. У него вошло в привычку во время обеденного перерыва разглядывать обручальные кольца в салоне Tiffany.

Но что-то все время его останавливало, когда он уже был готов сделать ей предложение. Действительно ли он любит ее? По-настоящему? Впрочем, все закончилось тем, что, когда он все же решился (это было вроде — сейчас или никогда), Элизабет заявила, что уходит от него к какому-то загорелому качку-инструктору по имени Ларс.

Ларс. Черт его подери, что вообще за имя такое?

Итак, он остался покинутым, одиноким и преданным, и, в самых главных, работать в Times становилось все невыносимей. А потом, столь же внезапно, все стало гораздо лучше. Когда ведущий писатель статей нарочно въехал в три дня назад купленный главным редактором Porsche, того уволили так же быстро, насколько убрали табличку с его именем со служебной парковки. Все сотрудники переполошились, а Арнольд обнаружил себя за написанием статьи о слепом девятилетнем виолончелисте-виртуозе. Тогда-то он и понял, что может писать статьи, и писать хорошо.

К всеобщему удивлению, редактор, который обычно был восприимчив почти так же, как мистер Магу, тоже признал талант Арнольда. Вскоре он писал обзоры один за одним, брал интервью у интересных и известных людей, отслеживал все аспекты нешаблонных и колоритных историй. Он даже получал электронные письма от своих фанатов. Ну, вообще-то, это было всего одно письмо, и оно было бабули из штата Толедо, но весьма восторженное. Он даже не знал, что в Толедо читают Times.

Он работал над обзором о разводчике золотых рыбок, когда его коллега, тощий и вульгарный паренек по имени Марк, встал возле его стола с неизменно присутствующей у него кружкой кофе в одной руке и карандашом, который тот, по мнению Арнольда, едва ли когда-нибудь использовал, — в другой.

— Знаешь, у кого еще не взяли интервью? — сказал Марк своим пронзительным голосом.

— Интервью? — отозвался Арнольд, вздернув брови от таких известий.

— Именно. За которое все грызутся. В Лос-Анджелесе.

Арнольд оторвался от набора текста и поднял на собеседника взгляд:

— У кого?

Марк, запрокинув голову, расхохотался. Арнольд лишь моргнул.

— О, прекрати, Арнольд. Нельзя же быть таким рассеянным. Все только об этом и говорят в последнее время. Шанс отправиться в Лос-Анджелес и взять интервью у чертовски привлекательной женщины...

— Кого же? — повторил вопрос Арнольд, эта игра начала ему порядком надоедать.

Имя наконец слетело с языка Марка и повисло в воздухе огромной бомбой замедленного действия.

— У Хельги Джи Патаки.

Глаза Арнольда расширились.

— Хельга?

Марк ухмыльнулся — именно такой реакции он и добивался. Точнее, чего-то подобного.

— Ага. Что, это имечко тебе все же знакомо?

Арнольд хмыкнул.

— Ну... да. Мы росли вместе.

Теперь настал черед Марка стоять с отвисшей челюстью.

— Да ты прикалываешься.

— Нет.

— Ты точно шутишь.

— Неа.

— Хельга Патаки? Режиссер? — Арнольд кивнул. — Да иди ты!

— Я знал ее с трех лет, — пояснил Арнольд, тепло улыбаясь воспоминаниям. — Мы ходили в один детский сад и учились в одной школе вплоть до ее окончания. Боже, да она была той еще стервой. Замечательным ребенком, но стервой.

Марк фыркнул.

— А она всегда была такой горячей штучкой, как сейчас?

Арнольд засмеялся.

— Едва ли. Маленькой она была некрасивой.

— Да ты опять шутишь.

Арнольд приподнял брови.

— К чему ты это вообще?

Марк пожал плечами.

— Да какая разница, сейчас она секси.

— Она снимает хорошие фильмы.

— Да к черту ее фильмы. Она — секси.

Арнольд призадумался.

— Я даже не знаю, как она теперь выглядит. Я видел кучу ее фильмов, но...

— Так взгляни, чувак.

— Чувак?

Но Арнольд все же кликнул на иконку браузера внизу своего рабочего стола и ввел имя Хельги в строку поиска.

Поиск выдал много ссылок на сайты и ее фото. Он кликнул на одно из оных для увеличения и тщательно рассмотрел. Наконец он вернул взгляд к Марку.

— Да, она хороша собой.

— Я же говорил, — ответил Марк, он казался удовлетворенным.

Арнольд вновь посмотрел на фотографию Хельги. Она и в старшей школе была привлекательной, но не выглядела так. Фото являло ее стоящей рядом с Кевином Спейси и Мишель Пфайфер, сыгравших в ее последнем фильме «Руби». Она отвернулась от камеры, видимо, из-за солнца. Светлые волосы были собраны в конский хвост, несколько прядей были выпущены возле ушей, одета она была в белый топ и джинсы с низкой посадкой, открывающие без единого грамма жира бледный живот. За темными очками глаз было не разглядеть, как и из-за низкого разрешения картинки, но Арнольд их и так помнил. Они были голубого цвета, и ее взгляд всегда странно преследовал, даже — скорее, особенно — когда Хельга вела себя некрасиво и грубо, словно говоря, что отталкивающая и жестокая ее сторона, которую она показывает, не является и никогда не сможет быть всем тем, что она из себя представляет.

— Так что, ты попробуешь взять это интервью? Бесплатная поездка в Лос-Анджелес, чувак, — высказался Марк, вырвав Арнольда из мечтаний. Но он лишь пожал плечами.

— Нет, не думаю, — усмехнулся он, — мой лучший друг обручен с ее лучшей подругой, я могу раздобыть ее номер в любой момент.

— Пошел ты, — беззлобно бросил Марк. — Мне надо работать, — Арнольд усмехнулся несерьезности последнего уточнения. — Увидимся.

— Увидимся.

Арнольд вернул внимание к монитору, намереваясь закончить статью, но его взгляд снова упал на снимок Хельги, и он не мог перестать глядеть на нее. Да, она была горяча. Нет, она была красива. И знойная.

Он закрыл браузер. Что ж, он всегда видел потенциал в этой девушке, особенно после ее пубертатного периода и того, как она выщипала свою эту монобровь. Она в самом деле была очень хороша собой в старшей школе, припомнил Арнольд, с какой-то особенной... грациозностью.

Ну, что ж. Вероятно, она его даже и не помнит. Было бы даже хуже ввязаться в это интервью, ожидая быть узнанным, если с прошлым не осталось никакой связи. А если она его и вспомнит, то это будет смутным воспоминанием мальчика, которого она ненавидела. И Калифорния, само собой, будет суетна и дождлива, как всегда в это время года, так что нет никакого смысла туда ехать.

Нет, ему лучше остаться здесь, продолжая писать о золотых рыбках. Ведь он и так всем доволен, он счастлив, и ни к чему вообще что-либо затевать.

Тремя минутами позже Арнольд стоял перед столом редактора, умоляя дать ему шанс полететь в Калифорнию и взять интервью у Хельги Джи Патаки, отравлявшей его существование в четвертом классе.


	2. Chapter 2

Невероятно громкие звуки органа донеслись у Арнольда из-за спины, вытянув его из воспоминаний. Судя по тому, что все гости уже встали, а Джеральд с Фиби, преисполненные радостью, бежали по проходу прочь от алтаря, Арнольд понял, что церемония подошла к концу. Он удивился тому, что, наверное, мог бы потерять обручальные кольца и не заметить этого.

Хельга пристально глядела на него.

— Пошли, — прошипела она, хватая его под руку.

— А? — только и сумел промолвить он. И почему рядом с ней он теряет дар красноречия?

— Пора уходить из церкви, разиня. Господи, для чего только ты ходил на репетиции.

Они устремились следом за Фиби и Джеральдом, оставляя позади свадебную процессию.

— И где ты витал всю церемонию? — спросила Хельга.

— Нигде, — у Арнольда был соблазн высказать ей все как на духу, но она уже успела подумать, что он ведет себя как ребенок.

Когда они вошли в холл, Хельга отпустила руку Арнольда так резко, словно та была токсична или радиоактивна.

— Теперь куда? — поинтересовалась она.

— Что — куда?

— Где банкет? Право слово, Арнольд...

Он взглянул на нее.

— Ты можешь прекратить меня шпынять хотя бы на минуту? Всего одну? Или нам снова по девять?

Хельга открыла было рот, чтобы съязвить в ответ, но тут же закрыла его, а когда снова открыла, то лишь чтобы сказать:

— Извини, Арнольд.

Арнольд был обескуражен и неприятно удовлетворен.

— Лимузин ждет нас снаружи, чтобы отвезти в отель, где застолье проходить и будет, — он видел, как она волнуется, и знал, что ей очень хочется сделать критическое замечание по поводу того, как он закончил фразу, но промолчала. Хоть Арнольд и испытал облегчение, что избежал лекции по синтаксису, но это тревожное молчание его нервировало. Не в ее стиле отступаться от чего бы то ни было, и он не был уверен, почему она делает это сейчас.

Они молча направились к вышеупомянутому лимузину и обнаружили, что тот еще не отъехал, но был под завязку набит гостями, в числе которых были Джейми-О и его жена с маленькой дочкой, престарелая Нана Джоханссен с выражением благодушного спокойствия, какое могло быть только у человека, абсолютно не понимающего, что вокруг происходит со времен правления Рейгана.

Пробормотав приветствия, Арнольд и Хельга втиснулись в салон. Арнольд обнаружил себя крепко прижатым к двери, упершимся щекой в стекло и зажатым Хельгой с другой стороны. Он старался не замечать такой близости к ней, игнорировать изгиб ее бедра, прислонившегося к его ноге, и то, как ее грудь касается его плеча, но это было непросто. Он уставился в окно, чтобы не позволить себе даже взглянуть в ее сторону. Он мог припомнить еще один раз, когда ему было настолько некомфортно, — когда он приземлился в Лос-Анджелесе, чтобы взять у нее интервью.

* * *

Арнольд получил указания от редактора и теперь сидел в затемненном помещении вместе с несколькими участниками съемочной группы, у которых был перерыв. В Лос-Анджелесе стояла невероятная жара, и он чувствовал себя очень глупым и бросающимся в глаза в своей деловой рубашке и широких брюках. Он наблюдал за процессами, вызвавшими у него неподдельный интерес, ведь он никогда раньше не был на съемочной площадке.

Этот фильм назывался «Три месяца», по крайней мере, это было рабочее название. Сюжет его был, как предположил Арнольд, об эксцентричной женщине, в роли которой выступала Джина Роулендс, матери троих дочерей от трех разных мужей, названных по месяцам их рождения — Эйприл, Мэй и Джун, которых играли Мадонна, Дженифер Энистон и Джулия Стайлс, соответственно. Эйприл была генеральным директором и крутила роман с мужчиной намного моложе себя, в его роли был актер из «Парень познаёт мир»; Мэй была скрипачкой, чей муж (Тим Аллен) погиб в нелепом инциденте с дворником, оставив ее одну растить двоих детей – сына (Хэйли Джоэл Осмент) и дочь (актриса из сериала «Девочки Гилмор»); а Джун была продажной женщиной с непростой судьбой и добрым сердцем, она сбежала из дома в четырнадцать лет и примкнула к цирку в качестве акробатки, но была вынуждена оставить это дело из-за травмы колена. Кевин Бэйкон, Харрисон Форд и Джон Риттер сыграли троих отцов.

Это была дикая смесь, занятный эксперимент, но Арнольд не сомневался, что Хельга справится. Сейчас они находились на съемках в каком-то мини-торговом центре на открытом воздухе, который даже закрыли на целый день, хотя толпы возбужденных фанатов окружили его, не взирая на это. Здесь, по всей видимости, снималась сцена ссоры между девятнадцатилетней дочерью бывшей акробатки и ее отцом, Кевином Бэйконом, из-за денег, которые она стащила на вечеринке в честь его же Дня рождения. Она ругалась с ним потому, что все дочери, появление которых было результатом намеренно оставленных дыр в диафрагмах Джины Роулендс, хотели отвести подозрение от своей достаточно безумной матери, но, конечно, она не собиралась говорить это Кевину Бэйкону.

Арнольду ничего не дала попытка разговорить членов съемочной группы, сидящих рядом, которые были увлечены состязаниями в отрыжках, перемежающимися односложной беседой о сексуальности различных слишком молодых для них звезд, таких как Бритни Спирс или сестры Олсен. На своем желтом планшете Арнольд записал как можно больше деталей о фильме, их было немного, как и малоизвестных фактов о Хельге, которые он и так знал. Родилась в Хиллвуде, круглая отличница, дочь знаменитого владельца «Империи Большого Боба», которая, к слову, все еще была на плаву, хоть и перешла в совместное управление Хельге и мужу ее сестры, Ольги, — Элеоту...

Глядя на список фактов, Арнольд понял, что не знает о Хельге ничего выдающегося. Он мог бы хорошо описать ее по тем временам, когда она была ребенком, но все это было не очень-то лестно о ее персоне, а он не хотел становиться каким-то грязным рассказчиком, хотя бы из-за инстинкта самосохранения — ведь он знал, что Хельга его потом убьет. В том случае, если она осталась той же Хельгой, которую он знал.

Впрочем, осталась ли она прежней? Что, если она вообще его не помнит? Он так и видел это...

Он зайдет в ее трейлер, или куда там еще, а она будет сидеть там с Харрисоном Фордом и тем мальчишкой из «Парень познаёт мир», обсуждать какую-нибудь сцену и пить карамельный мохито из Старбакс, и он такой скажет: «Эй, Хельга, помнишь меня?». А она так странно посмотрит на него, будто никогда его раньше не видела, и спросит: «А ты журналист из Times?». А он ответит: «Да, это я, но мы вместе учились в школе. Ты дразнила меня Репоголовым, Арнольдо, Волосатиком и креветкой, и тупицей...», и прекратит перечислять, потому что в ее взгляде не будет ни намека на то, что она его узнала, и тогда он добавит: «Ну, знаешь, мы играли вместе в «Ромео и Джульетте». Мы спасли квартал. Мы отдыхали летом на побережье Джерси. Ты кидала в меня бумажные шарики». И тогда ее лицо просияет, и она скажет: «Ах, да, Арнольд, тот придурок, которого я унижала. Да, я помню тебя. Ты же был сиротой, верно? О, и кстати, я кидала бумажки не в тебя, а в Джеральда. Он такой милашка!», — как, конечно, она имела право думать, ведь все считали Джеральда милее Арнольда, будто даже сам Арнольд должен был так считать. По крайней мере, если бы он так думал — что, конечно же, было не так — ведь Арнольд гетеросексуал, несмотря на то, что он аккуратно сложен, худощав, привлекателен и не ухлестывал за девушками даже в период полового созревания, что вовсе не значило, что он гей, это лишь означало, что он достаточно воспитан, и у него есть самообладание. И как только он успеет все это подумать, Хельга произнесет: «Ты же был геем, да?», а он воскликнет: «Нет!», и тот актер из «Парень познаёт мир» шокировано поперхнется своим мохито, а Харрисон Форд едва сдержит улыбку, и Арнольд будет испепелять их взглядом, потому что, если уж начистоту, одно только участие в «Парень познаёт мир» не гарантирует тебе получение Эмми. Ничего подобного, конечно, Арнольд не сможет подумать о Харрисоне Форде, поскольку до сих пор побаивается Индиану Джонса, и Хана Соло, и того парня из фильма «Беглец» в одном лице, не взирая на пробелы в карьере Харрисона Форда, которых было множество; но даже если это и так, все равно эти два парня, и даже этот глупый мистер «Я-играл-главные-роли-во-всех-ситкомах-телеканала-АВС-на-протяжении-всех-своих-подростковых-лет-и-пол-взрослой-жизни», могут попасть на любые вечеринки и делать все, что им заблагорассудится, и, уж конечно, их никто никогда не станет бросать ради парня по имени _Ларс_ с его «о-таким-сексуальным» австрийским акцентом и белоснежными зубами, сверкающими на три миллиона, чьи бицепсы больше, чем голова Арнольда — а его голова очень большая, надо сказать, но, эй, вы же знаете, что все говорят про большеголовых парней... Да ничего, никто ничего не говорит, и это стыдно, потому что если что-то и скажут, то это будет сущей правдой, но Хельга об этом никогда не узнает. И о чем он только думает, он не собирается спать с Хельгой Патаки!.. Хотя, вообще-то, он был бы не против, разве отказался бы от этого любой зрелый мужчина в здравом уме? То есть, вы только взгляните на это тело!.. Но она определенно не захочет с ним спать, она наверняка спит с Харрисоном, или даже с этим «Парнем, что познаёт мир», сидящим тут с пеной от своего мохито по всему подбородку, и это даже хуже, чем Ларс...

— Простите?

Арнольд вернулся от фантазий к реальности. Рядом стоял молодой человек с планшетом для записей в руках, сердито глядя на него.

— Вы журналист из Times? — поинтересовался он. Арнольд кивнул. — Следуйте, пожалуйста, за мной.

Ассистент провел Арнольда через съемочную площадку, остановился у большого трейлера и постучал в дверь.

— Войдите! — отозвался женский голос.

Ассистент отступил назад и выжидательно посмотрел на Арнольда. Он очень нервничал и, отворив дверь, зашел в трейлер.

Внутри было темно и тесно. По центру находилась ширма — он предположил, что дальняя часть — личное пространство Хельги. В представшей взору половине было много разного персонала, которым он не научился бы руководить даже за миллион лет, и, по меньшей мере, несколько сотен страниц сценария, беспорядочно разбросанных вокруг. Хельга сидела в единственном имеющемся там кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, в джинсовых шортах и красном топе, и глядела в монитор. Она нетерпеливо наклонилась, слегка согнув вытянутые руки, ее светлые волосы были убраны за уши. Из колонок доносился голос актера из «Парень познаёт мир», и Арнольд моргнул.

— Подождите, — произнесла Хельга, махнув рукой в его направлении, но не глядя на него. Ее голос был низковатым, знойным и взрослым; ноги ее были босы и испачканы. Она продолжала смотреть в монитор. Вдруг она резко выпрямилась.

— Ага! — победоносно вскричала она, указывая пальцем на экран. Арнольд не был уверен, к нему она обращается, или нет. — Вот оно! Неужели до него наконец дошло! — Хельга смотрела на экран еще некоторое время, жалобно улыбаясь. — Боже, еще бы этот парень умел играть.

Арнольд внезапно испытал облегчение.

Довольная Хельга отвернулась от монитора и наконец перевела взгляд на Арнольда.

— Простите за это, я...

Ее челюсть в удивлении поползла вниз. Она уставилась на него и предприняла несколько попыток заговорить, в конечном итоге сумев вымолвить:

— Арнольд?

Что ж, по крайней мере, она его помнит.

Он неровно улыбнулся.

— Да. Это я.

Она по-прежнему, не веря, не сводила с него глаз.

— О, мой Бог. Арнольд.

Ладно, но вот это уже начинало доставлять неудобства.

— Собственной персоной.

Хельга вдруг широко улыбнулась, поднявшись, чтобы поприветствовать его.

— Извини, я, наверно, кажусь нетактичной. Просто не ожидала увидеть тебя. Как ты поживаешь?

К большому удивлению Арнольда, Хельга его обняла. Не зная, что еще можно предпринять, он обнял ее в ответ.

— Очень хорошо! А ты?

— Не жалуюсь, — Хельга отпустила его и оглядела с ног до головы. — Прекрасно выглядишь, — отметила она.

Арнольд смутился.

— Спасибо, ты тоже. Даже замечательно.

— О, ты мне льстишь, — она смотрела на него снизу вверх, и он поразился тому, что Хельга ниже его ростом. Разве он был выше в старшей школе? Такого он не припоминал. — Так ты нынче работаешь в Times?

— О, да, — кивнул Арнольд. — Пользуюсь своими навыками английского, пишу для обывателей. На самом деле, я только сравнительно недавно отошел от некрологов и объявлений о помолвках.

Хельга рассмеялась. У нее был хриплый, щекочущий смех.

— Что ж, кто-то же должен был это делать, верно? Как бы там ни было, поздравляю с повышением.

— Спасибо.

Хельга окинула взглядом трейлер.

— Боже, тут такой беспорядок. Я стараюсь проводить здесь как можно меньше времени. Ты голоден?

Арнольд призадумался. Ему не доводилось поесть со времен перелета, где ему удалось перехватить какую-то плохо идентифицируемую пищу, которая, по заверению стюардессы, являлась курицей. Он подозревал, что заядлые путешественники остаются в живых только благодаря рациону из арахиса.

— Я не прочь поесть, — ответил он.

— Тогда пошли, — ответила Хельга и направилась к двери. — Я знаю отличное место. Приглашаю тебя туда, там ты сможешь взять у меня интервью. Ты любишь тайскую кухню?

— Конечно, — сказал Арнольд. — Я вырос в пансионе, так что могу съесть все, что угодно.

Хельга вновь рассмеялась. Казалось, что она часто это делает.

— Хорошо. Скажем так, в любом случае, с работой на сегодня всё. Я всех отпущу, и мы пойдем.

Она вышла за дверь, и вид ее в солнечном свете был божественен.


	3. Chapter 3

Арнольд, поднявшись, постучал вилкой по бокалу, чтобы обратить на себя внимание.

— Ладно-ладно, пришло время шаферу сказать свое слово, — объявил он. Шум в помещении стих, и гости повернулись к Арнольду. Сам же он смотрел на Джеральда и Фиби, которые неотрывно глядели друг на друга, блаженно улыбаясь. — Я помню, как Джеральд впервые сказал мне, что ему нравится Фиби. В те времена люди часто приходили ко мне за советом, — присутствующие в зале слегка усмехнулись. — Он посмотрел мне прямо в глаза — он очень нервничал, что само по себе было странно, ведь Джеральд был одним из крутейших парней в то время, и не спрашивайте, что с ним случилось с тех пор — и сказал: «Арнольд, кажется, мне нравится Фиби». А я сказал: «Мне она тоже нравится. Она умная, прилежная и веселая...». А он сказал: «Нет, старик, я имею в виду, она мне _нравится-нравится_. А я ответил: «Джеральд, тебе двадцать три, тебе следует более зрело высказываться о своих чувствах».

Теперь толпа гостей громко расхохоталась, особенно бывшие одноклассники из школы 118. Арнольд тоже улыбнулся.

— Вообще-то, нам было по десять. Нам было десять лет от роду, а Джеральд уже знал, что чувствует. И я помню, как я завидовал тому, что в таком юном возрасте он уже знает, с кем хочет идти по жизни. И, поскольку я его хорошо знаю, мне также совершенно точно было известно, что это не было мимолетной влюбленностью. Сказать по правде, я и сейчас завидую. Потому что, если вы посмотрите на Джеральда и Фиби, то увидите двух замечательных людей, которые безумно любят друг друга, да так, что не могут отвести друг от друга глаз. И это прекрасно. Прекрасно видеть столь правильную и гармоничную пару, которой, совершенно ясно, было предначертано быть вместе. И знать, что ты внес в это свою лепту. И по сей день я горжусь тем фактом, что, когда Джеральд сообщил мне, что ему нравится-нравится Фиби, я взглянул ему прямо в глаза и сказал: «Может, тебе стоит подождать и сказать ей об этом, когда Хельги не будет рядом». За Джеральда и Фиби!

Помещение заполнилось аплодисментами и смехом, когда поднялась Хельга и вцепилась взглядом в Арнольда.

— Спасибо, что упомянул меня, Арнольд, — сказала она, устремив на него ледяной взор, да так, что только один он догадался, что это не шутка. — Как бы там ни было, моя история о тебе, Шляповолосый, — произнесла она, глядя на Джеральда. — Итак, я узнала, что ты нравишься Фиби, и, должна сказать, меня это обескуражило. Хочу сказать, как ты знаешь, мы не шибко-то ладили, но я помню тот день, когда мы официально «спасли квартал», и ты помог мне выбраться из автобуса, и помню, как я еще удивлялась, с чего бы тебе было помогать девчонке, которую ты недолюбливаешь. Я поразмышляла над этим немного, а следующим утром ко мне пришла Фиби, чтобы убедиться, что я в порядке, ну я и... рассказала ей кое-что. Правила нарушены, обман раскрыт...

Арнольд ощутил укол совести за то, что подшутил над ней.

— Но я сказала ей о твоем поступке. И что если ты ей действительно нравишься, то она непременно должна дать тебе знать об этом, потому что рано или поздно какая-нибудь девчонка тебя закадрит, — Хельга подняла бокал. — А теперь, хоть я и, несомненно, вошла в историю как стерва с холодным сердцем, которая портит жизнь окружающим, я сделала, по крайней мере, одну хорошую вещь для парня, что помог мне выбраться из того автобуса. Я пью свой бокал за тебя, Джеральдо, и именно ту девчонку, которая тебя закадрила — новоиспеченную миссис Фиби Джоханссен.

Джеральд выглядел приятно удивленным, а Фиби — сияющей. Это был более глубокий и сентиментальный тост, чем тост Арнольда, и он знал, что Хельга пристыдила его — как и намеревалась. Что ж, Хельга уже успела получить один или два Оскара, поэтому умела произносить речи. И все же, Арнольд чувствовал себя униженным.

После еще нескольких произнесенных тостов вечеринка переместилась на танцплощадку, где Джоханссены и Хейердалы перемешались с бандой 118-й школы и коллегами Фиби и Джеральда по работе. Хельга избегала танцполов — нельзя было сказать, что танцы ее конек, поэтому присела рядом с Рондой и Надин.

Она слушала гудение их сплетен, краем глаза наблюдая за Арнольдом, танцующим с дочерью Джеми-О, стоящей на его ногах. Проклятье! Было нечестно, что он выглядел _так хорошо_!

Когда Хельга пришла в вестибюль перед церемонией, то нервничала настолько сильно, что едва сумела с этим совладать. Конечно, где-то на задворках разума она знала, что Арнольд тоже будет здесь. В конце концов, он ведь лучший друг Джеральда — с чего ему здесь не появиться? Но все же она надеялась, придав этой надежде конкретную форму в виде мыслей о том, что другом жениха будет Джейми-О или какой-нибудь случайный кузен, которого она никогда раньше не видела, и что ей не придется по иронии судьбы идти к алтарю с Арнольдом — во второй раз, напомнила она себе. Но в этот раз не было никаких праздных фантазий о счастливом браке с ее златовласым мальчиком. На сей раз здесь были мужчина и женщина, и оба из них приходились друг другу бывшими. И ненавидели друг друга. Едва ли можно было сказать, что им судьбой предначертано быть вместе.

Как бы там и было, Фиби, назвав его имя, разрушила хрупкую оболочку иллюзий Хельги. Она занервничала и включила все свои актерские навыки — коих было множество, после стольких-то лет в кино-бизнесе — и принялась играть роль Снежной Королевы. Как будто ей было вообще все равно, с кем идти по дорожке к алтарю — с Арнольдом, или Гарольдом, или лунатиком Джолли-Олли из Хиллвуда. Для нее это была просто обычная прогулка в розовом платье.

Но это было не так, и никогда не могло так быть.

Теперь он выглядел даже лучше, танцуя здесь с этой маленькой девочкой. Арнольд даже в детстве сражал девчонок наповал, надевая костюм, особенно смокинг, но это был не совсем он. Сейчас он снял пиджак, застегнутый на одну пуговицу жилет висел под ослабленным галстуком, рубашка наполовину заправлена в брюки, рукава ее подвернуты и расстегнута верхняя пуговица. Было видно, что он пытался уложить свои фантастические золотистые волосы, но они медленно, но верно возвращались к своему привычному, растрепанному виду, как раз как нравилось Хельге. Теперь, когда он совсем не смотрел на нее, его лицо было открытым и честным, его глаза мечтателя были столь же большими и искренними, как и когда ему было три года.

Пока они танцевали, дочь Джейми-О смотрела на него с обожанием, и Хельга грустно улыбнулась. Конечно, ей неминуемо суждено было влюбиться в него. Хельга больше была удивлена количеству девушек, которые _не влюбились_ в Арнольда за все эти годы. И обаяние Арнольда отменно срабатывало на маленьких девочках.

Хельга принялась гадать, если бы у Арнольда была дочка, какой бы она была.

Насколько возможно быстро, Хельга остановила этот несущийся поезд мыслей. Эти размышления не доведут ни до чего хорошего. Они определенно забили последний гвоздь в гроб их отношений еще год назад... и не было никакого смысла ввязываться в этот ад снова.

И все же, Хельга не могла отрицать, что у него такие красивые глаза... и отличная крепкая задница.

Словно услышав ее отнюдь не скромные мыслишки, Арнольд вдруг повернулся и посмотрел прямо на нее. Дерьмо. Ладно, будь сдержана, будь спокойна...

Хельга нарочно перевела взгляд влево и безучастно вперилась в стену. «Очень умно, Патаки. Так-то он, само собой, ничего не заподозрит».

Арнольд нахмурил брови, глядя на Хельгу, что уставилась на стену так, словно это была самая интересная вещь, которую она когда-либо видела. Она смотрела на него? И если да, то почему?

Он вновь взглянул на девочку рядом с собой, пытаясь прогнать мысли о Хельге. Боже, она все время сбивает его с толку. Ему никогда ее не понять... И никогда не угадать, были ли те мелочи, что он подмечает, преднамеренными, или нет. Может быть, она хотела показать ему, что наблюдала за ним. Если она, конечно, наблюдала. Чего могло и не быть. Но тогда почему она смотрит на стену, разве не потому что ей нужно было отвести взгляд? О, проклятье!

Арнольд застыл на последней мысли. Ладно, сейчас это немного беспокойно. «Крепись, приятель». И он позволил себе вновь погрузиться в воспоминания...

center***/center

Это было самое странное интервью, что доводилось брать Арнольду. И в то же время — самое приятное.

Они провели за тайской едой три часа, в предложенном Хельгой месте, разговаривая. Сперва было интервью для записи, в основном о Хельге и ее карьере, и Арнольд исправно записывал все на свой диктофон, сделал про себя несколько отметок, наблюдая за тем, как она говорит. Но когда объектами беседы стали их детство и жизнь Арнольда, он выключил диктофон. Он рассказал Хельге об Элизабет и о _Ларсе_ , и она безоговорочно согласилась, что это самое дурацкое имя на свете. Рассказал о том, как работа в газете не оправдала его ожиданий, и как одиноко ему было иногда, когда он перекатывался на кровати, а Элизабет не было рядом.

Хельга же рассказала ему о беспощадном голливудском сообществе и такие секреты, о которых таблоиды даже не подозревали — ложь, ножи в спину, ее публичные дела. Впрочем, он заметил, что она не рассказала ему ничего такого, о чем он не мог бы догадаться сам или отыскать где-то еще — ничего действительно личного, ничего, что было бы действительно _о ней_. Совпадение? Неужели все в ее жизни было настолько публично, что у нее не осталось ничего конфиденциального? Он в этом сомневался. Хельга всегда была гораздо сложнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд, и что-то подсказывало ему, что это осталось неизменным, но он понимал, что нет никакого шанса вытянуть из нее что-либо. Она скажет ему то, что захочет сказать, причем в свое время.

Но прямо сейчас его больше заботили иные вещи. Например, насколько невероятно голубые у нее глаза. Ему не довелось хорошо рассмотреть их ранее, но здесь, находясь в углу за крошечным столиком, ему удался прекрасный близкий обзор ее идеальной кожи, нескольких веснушек на крыльях носа, пухлости ее губ. И эти глаза — ярче-чем-голубая-этикетка-на-бутылке-Aquafina, большие, как у куклы или диснеевской принцессы. И он не мог ничего поделать.

Было и много чего другого. Например, то, как ее рука нежно касалась его ладони, или что ее глаза светились чем-то, чему он не мог подобрать определение. Как она наклонялась к нему так, как однажды Элизабет говаривала ему, что ни одна девушка не будет так наклоняться, если не собирается что-нибудь этим показать. То, как она прикусывала губу своими идеальными зубами и одаривала его такой соблазнительной улыбкой, что сердце его замирало. Все эти мелочи заставляли его гадать, знала ли она, _что_ с ним творит — если она, конечно, не делала этого специально.

Когда помощники официанта принялись переворачивать стулья за другими столами, Хельга и Арнольд стали собираться уходить. Хельга оставила запредельные чаевые, превышающие сумму, которую Арнольд обычно платил за всю трапезу. Он пытался заплатить или хотя бы скинуться, но Хельга деликатно отказала ему, сказав, что ресторан был ее идеей, следовательно, ей и платить. Он не уловил логики, но все же согласился, взглянув на итоговую сумму счета.

— Так где ты остановился? — спросила Хельга, когда они вернулись в машину.

— Вообще-то я не... — Арнольд посмотрел на часы. — Черт! Совсем забыл про свой рейс!

Хельга завела машину.

— Могу домчать тебя в аэропорт за три минуты на этой малышке. Во сколько твой рейс?

Арнольд робко взглянул на нее.

— Полтора часа назад.

Хельга закатила глаза:

— Какой ты рассеянный, — она выехала с парковки и направилась прямиком по ярко освещенной улице. — Ладно, переночуешь в отеле со съемочной группой.

— Что? — удивился Арнольд. — Нет, я не... не хочу навязываться.

Хельга перебила его, махнув рукой:

— Серьезно, это не проблема. Я всегда снимаю несколько этажей для всех — или же, чаще это делает студия. Мне нравится способствовать сплочению команды людей, участвующих в создании фильма. У нас есть несколько никем не занятых комнат, так что ты можешь остаться там, и улететь завтра.

Арнольд сдался, вздохнув.

— Ладно. Хоть мой редактор меня и убьет.

— Только если я не замолвлю за тебя словечко.

На короткий миг Арнольд уловил мимолетный проблеск Старушки Бетси. Он улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал.

Не потребовалось даже никакой идентификации Арнольда. Хельга просто попросила за стойкой ключ от незанятого номера, который оказался этажом ниже апартаментов Хельги. Арнольд настоял на том, чтобы проводить ее, и внезапно между ними повисла неловкость.

— Итак... — промолвила Хельга, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Да... — Арнольд вдруг засмеялся. — Чувствую себя, как подросток на первом свидании, — пошутил он.

Хельга тоже расплылась в улыбке, сняв напряжение между ними.

— Я действительно замечательно провела сегодня время, — произнесла она струящимся фальцетом.

Арнольд на октаву понизил свою интонацию.

— Да, я тоже, детка.

Она повернула ручку и распахнула дверь. Что-то в ее наивности сделало ее невыносимо притягательной в этот самый момент.

— Увидимся в школе в понедельник.

Арнольд насупился:

— Что, даже не поцелуешь на ночь?

Хельга заколебалась.

— Ну...

Внезапно игра приняла смертельно серьезный оборот. Хельга сделала шаг ему навстречу, позволяя двери позади нее закрыться. Он никогда не думал, что глаза могут быть такими большими...

Он дотянулся к ее рукам, сам не зная, зачем. Они были теплыми и решительными, с мозолями на ладонях. Что-то в них приносило ему чувство комфорта. Это была _та_ Хельга, которую он знал, с руками человека, что лазает по деревьям. Руками, что удерживали летучую мышь.

Ее лицо склонилось над ним, он ощутил непередаваемое удовольствие от вида ее лица, направленного на него, словно солнце, и улыбнулся. Ее глаза были закрыты; светлые ресницы мягко лежали на фарфоровой коже. Он изогнул шею, закрыл глаза и подался вперед.

Дыхание тишины, застывший момент, и... когда их губы встретились, в мыслях Арнольда пронеслось: «О, Господи, я на Небесах».

Они недолго простояли так, в настоящей невинности их детских поцелуев, подстегивая себя сделать еще шаг. А потом — он точно не знал, кто из них преодолел расстояние — его руки оказались на изгибе ее спины, а ее — вцепились ему в лопатки, ее грудь оказалась прижатой к его торсу, и его пульс начал стремительно учащаться.

Они отстранились, ее веки, затрепетав, открылись, и Арнольд отыскал в ее глазах самый крепкий коктейль, который ему когда-либо доводилось попробовать. Она тяжело дышала, очень, — он слышал это в ее голосе.

— Не хочешь зайти? — мягко спросила она.

Внутри комнаты они не утруждали себя экскурсиями, хотя номер состоял из нескольких комнат, да и вообще любыми ненужными действиями. Когда дверь позади них захлопнулась, они снова были в объятиях друг друга, целуясь с еще большим нетерпением, чем раньше.

Теперь она взяла его за руку и повела сквозь полутемные комнаты к кровати, самой большой, которую он когда-либо видел, и вот он уже помог ей снять блузку, вышагивая из своих брюк и отбрасывая их в сторону, и нежность ее фарфоровой кожи окружила его снова.

Они повалились на кровать в беспорядке рук и ног, и растрепанных волос двух разных оттенков русого. Арнольд потерял себя в запахе ее волос, что пахли гречишным медом и сеном, пока его губы исследовали ее молочно нежные уста. Ее руки скользили по его спине, а затем ниже... Она стонала его имя, и он был уверен, что лишится жизни. Позже, он был готов поклясться, что оказался в Раю.

После они скользнули под одеяло, и Хельга, свернувшись, улеглась на изогнутую руку Арнольда. Она нежно целовала его грудь, куда сумела дотянуться губами, потом вытянула возле него свое роскошное тело, словно кошка.

Разум Арнольда был где-то далеко-далеко, в блаженном оцепенении. Его не заботило ни то, что же их отношения значат теперь, ни что они скажут друг другу утром. Он просто позволил своей руке лениво двигаться вверх-вниз по ее руке, играть с прядью ее волос, поглаживать ее спину, не задумываясь ни о чем, его тело несло все ближе и ближе ко сну.

Когда темнота поглотила его, он услышал Хельгин голос, тихонько мурлыкающий, звуки приятно вибрировали на его груди, осторожно щекоча.

— Это ведь не для публикации, верно?

Его ответом стал тихий, усталый смешок, после чего он провалился в сон.


	4. Chapter 4

Хельга отвлеченно беседовала с Петти, когда завидела его, идущего через танцпол по направлению к ней. Нет, не Арнольда, хоть она и пыталась убедить себя, будто на это не надеется... Сида.

Она понимала, к чему все идет. Господи, у этого парня нулевые коммуникативные навыки. И если так считает Хельга Патаки, то это безусловно что-то, да значит.

Сид пригладил назад черные волосы, пока приближался к Хельге, вожделенно улыбаясь. Его взор застыл на ее груди.

— Эй, Хельга, — сказал он, и выглядело это так, словно он надеялся сразить ее одним только этим наповал. — Потрясно выглядишь.

Хельга сдержанно улыбнулась.

— Привет, Сид. Что нового?

Тот пожал плечами.

— Ничего особенного. Живу в спальном районе. Все по-прежнему, — он кашлянул. Хельга опасалась, не прожжет ли он своим взглядом дыры в ее платье. — Слушай... Ты чем-нибудь занята после этого мероприятия? Я тут подумал, знаешь ли... может, мы отправимся куда-нибудь?

— Я ведь подружка невесты, вероятно, я не уйду отсюда раньше полуночи.

— И что? Поздняя ночь — разве не лучшее время? — он игриво подергал бровями.

Хельга демонстративно закатила глаза, невзначай заметив, что Арнольд стоит неподалеку и наблюдает за их разговором.

— Сид, ты хочешь переспать со мной?

Сид оцепенел. Взгляд его был неподвижен, хотя Хельге была заметна напряженная работа его разума в попытке подобрать достойный ответ на столь прямой и неожиданный вопрос. Краем глаза она увидела, что Арнольд еле сдерживает улыбку.

Не долго думая, Сид все же решил ничего не усложнять.

— Эм... ну да.

Помотав головой, Хельга решила столь же просто его отшить.

— Что ж, вообще-то, у меня есть парень.

— Оу. Что ж, это клёво. Да, круто. Так что, ко мне?

У Хельги округлились глаза от такой наглости. Она с удовольствием впечатала бы его физиономию в начатый торт на соседнем столе, но ей не хотелось портить Фиби свадьбу. Поймав над головой Сида взгляд Арнольда, она одними губами произнесла «Спаси меня».

Брови Арнольда удивленно дернулись вверх, но он пришел ей на помощь.

— Извини, Сид, — вежливо вмешался он. — Хельга, не желаешь потанцевать?

Ее лицо озарилось улыбкой облегчения.

— С удовольствием, Арнольд, — последовав за Арнольдом на танцпол, Хельга бросила через плечо: — Ах, да, Сид. В Аду никогда не бывает снега.

Композиция была одной из тех старых, которую Хельге не удалось узнать, среднего темпа и расслабляющей. Арнольд аккуратно положил освободившуюся руку Хельге на талию, а другой — сжал ее ладонь в своей. Они предусмотрительно соблюдали дистанцию, осторожно ступая кругом по паркету.

— Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарила его Хельга, избегая встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Что это вообще было?

Хельга снова закатила глаза. По-видимому, в этом она преуспела.

— Ох. Сид вошел в комнату, когда я переодевалась. И застал меня топлесс. Ты же знаешь, как горят уши, когда тебя кто-то обсуждает? — Арнольд кивнул. — Так вот, моя грудь, вероятно, горит весь вечер.

Арнольд прыснул.

— Поверить не могу, что он такой мужлан.

Хельга скривилась.

— Ау, Арнольд? Мои глаза здесь. Здесь, — она щелкнула пальцами перед его лицом.

Он слегка зарделся.

— Прости.

Он поднял голову и их взгляды наконец встретились.

Это было именно то, с чем она не была готова столкнуться вновь. Эта мягко поглощающая мечта, частью которой она желала стать почти всю свою жизнь. Хельга попыталась посмотреть в сторону, но это оказалось невозможным.

С того дождливого утра понедельника двадцатидвухлетней давности, когда он впервые увидел, как она стоит, покинутая и одинокая, до настоящего момента, посреди заполненного танцпола, Арнольд вздрагивал каждый раз, когда Хельга поднимала глаза и пересекалась с ним взглядом — пугался интенсивности их цвета, их величины, пучины эмоций, что ему всегда удавалось в них разглядеть.

Быть может, это и есть ответ, ключ. Может, все дело в ней. В ее тонких, бледных ресницах, чуть затемненных тушью, соблазнительно изогнутых, словно с каждым их взмахом она флиртует. В откровенном, без капли стеснения взгляде, выражающем открытость и заинтересованность. Рухнувшие мечты, неимоверная боль читались в них, словно открытая книга. Ее чувственность, ее смелость, ее раны. И все это было облачено в хрустальную голубую оболочку, сокрыто в красоте цвета.

Хельга никогда не была однозначной. Разве он до сих пор этого не понял?

Она вздохнула и придвинулась к нему, снова потупив взор.

— Что мы сделали не так, Арнольд? — тихо поинтересовалась она.

Он позволил себе прижаться щекой к ее мягким волосам, вдыхая остатки цветочного аромата.

— Я не знаю, — вымолвил он, хотя секунду назад был уверен в обратном. — Не знаю.

* * *

В общем, он провел в Калифорнии две недели. Две невероятные, прекрасные, райские недели. Если оглянуться на них, то это время можно было сравнить с каким-то туманом, но одно четкое воспоминание, впечатляюще красивой картинкой о времени, проведенном вместе, сохранилось у Арнольда. Она лежала на кровати поздним утром, солнечный свет струился между ее локонов. Ее стройное, изящное тело словно бессвязная, сбивающая с толку поэма, раскинулось на сатиновом постельном белье кремового цвета. Волосы сливочного оттенка обвивали ее шею, обрамляя очаровательное личико. Она не спала, но проснулась только что и улыбалась ему, и ее улыбка являлась величайшим подарком из тех, что ему когда бы то ни было вручали.

Он помнил долгие часы занятий любовью, завязывающиеся в сладостный узел, на и под простынями, на полу, на диване, на балконе, в душевой — во всех мыслимых и немыслимых местах. На четвертый или пятый день он осознал, что запах ее волос не покинет его никогда. Свернувшись калачиком, они засыпали в кровати, и все это ощущалось, словно медовый месяц.

Но это было не так. В идеалистичных воспоминаниях Арнольда он понимал, что реальность давала о себе знать, и довольно часто. Он ходил с ней на съемки, где в свою очередь добывал материал для больших статей о фильме, что он и предложил своему редактору, который, впрочем, был не слишком доволен внезапной самовольной отлучкой Арнольда, покуда Хельга мило не побеседовала с ним по телефону. Этот разговор вызвал у Арнольда невыносимый приступ ревности, и не без причины, надо сказать; но стоило Хельге обратить на него внимание своим взором, говорящим «Я твоя», и он разомлел, как влюбленный дурак.

Они толком не разговаривали друг с другом, точнее — не столь много. То есть, они говорили, но не _разговаривали_ , если это что-то меняет. Они болтали — о прежних временах, о жизни, на случайные темы, но никогда — о том, кем они являются. По отношению друг к другу, к этому миру. Что они чувствуют. Арнольда не оставляло ощущение, что Хельга не из тех людей, кто может запросто разговаривать о таких вещах. То и дело она отпускала реплики невпопад.

— Знаешь, Арнольд, — сказала она однажды, разглядывая сигарету в своих изящных пальцах, — самое... интригующее в тебе, по-моему, не то, что ты так хорош собой... а то, что тебе так мало об этом известно.

Как и большинство ее случайных высказываний, это заставило его, журналиста, тщетно перебирать в уме слова для ответа.

Сделав затяжку, она выпустила немного дыма через нос. Когда она так делала, то была похожа на дракона — красивую, могучую рептилию, облаченную в оболочку фарфоровой куклы.

Вдруг она выбросила сигарету, схватила и принялась жадно пить минеральную воду, словно избавляясь от вкуса табака во рту. И снова взглянула на Арнольда.

— Но ты красив, вот в чем дело, — вымолвила она таким спокойным голосом, что заставила его усомниться, с ним ли вообще она разговаривает. — Просто красив в самом правдивом и честном смысле, — интонация ее все меньше походила на драконью, и все больше — на человечью.

— Хельга, я... — Арнольд намеревался о чем-то спросить. Он не знал точно, о чем именно, но понял это, когда вопрос был уже готов сорваться с его губ. Но Хельга уловила его вопросительный взгляд и скользнула ближе к нему, провела ладонью вниз по его груди, и вопрос был отложен до лучших времен.

Или иной раз он просыпался, обнаруживая ее просто сидящей рядом, хмуро уставившись на него; или на балконе, свернувшейся в кресле с тетрадью на коленях. Страница всегда оказывалась пустой, когда он вставал позади нее, интересуясь, что не так. В ответ она всегда лишь мотала головой, отделываясь слабым «ничего», и возвращалась в постель, где они оба будут притворяться спящими до раннего утра.

И вот в один день — последний день, — он дернул за рычаг. Возможно, ему не стоило начинать. Быть может, со временем все разрешилось бы само собой. Но он сделал это.

Они сидели в гостиной за неспешным поздним завтраком. Арнольд не притронулся к пище — был слишком подавлен прошлой ночью, когда отчетливо слышал, как Хельга плачет. Он размазывал еду по тарелке покуда та не стала непонятным месивом.

«Я должен сказать хоть что-то», — подумал он и посмотрел на нее.

— Хельга?

Она подняла глаза, встретившись с его взглядом, и он обнаружил, что она тоже не съела ни крошки.

— Да?

Он должен был быть прямолинейным, даже если его это убьет. И вполне могло.

— Кто мы?

Хельга вздернула брови.

— Хм... двуногие теплокровные млекопитающие, если память мне не изменяет. Я не сильна в биологии.

Арнольд спокойно взглянул на нее, глаза не выражали ни малейшего намека на удовлетворенность ответом.

— Хельга...

— Что?

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Тебя и меня. Наши отношения.

Хельга дернула плечами.

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? Я не знаю. Друзья? — она была явно раздражена. — Больше, чем друзья? Меньше? — интонация стала жестче, она саркастично чеканила слова. — Трахающиеся приятели?

Арнольд пытался замаскировать горечь в своем голосе.

— Так вот кто я для тебя? — ответа от Хельги не последовало. — Да? — Хельга продолжала молчать, безразлично уставившись на свой завтрак.

— Что ж, — продолжил он после паузы, — в таком случае... — он поднялся и повернулся, намереваясь уйти.

— Нет, — произнесла Хельга настолько тихо, что он решил, что ему это показалось.

— Что? — он остановился.

— Это не всё из того, кем ты для меня являешься, — ее голос дрожал и звучал напряженно.

Он обернулся.

— Тогда кто я для тебя? — она не отвечала и даже не смотрела на него. — Проклятье, Хельга!

Теперь и она резко встала, метая молнии своими выразительными глазами.

— Что? Что? Что ты от меня хочешь, Арнольд? Чтобы я сказала, что боготворю тебя? Что я без тебя жить не могу? Что я проползу пол-мира, лишь бы оказаться рядом с тобой?

— Я просто...

— Почему _ты_ мне не скажешь, кто мы друг для друга, Арнольд? Не перекладывай все на меня!

— Ох... — теперь она перевела стрелки на него, а он не знал, что сказать. — Ну, очевидно, я не знаю... потому и спросил у тебя.

Ее голос окрасился презрением.

— Тупой вопрос. Валяй — вдруг ты угадаешь правильный ответ. Рискни озвучить свои мечтания.

Он знал, что хочет сказать. Также он знал, что у него не хватит духу, не перед изрыгающей огонь Хельгой.

— Эм... друзья? — предложил он. — Друзья... у которых... секс?

Ее подбородок заметно дернулся.

— Неверный ответ, приятель, — наконец проворчала она и промчалась мимо него в спальню.

Арнольд последовал за ней, пытаясь унять разрастающийся гнев.

— Так что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, Хельга? Что я люблю тебя?

— Нет! — тут же выкрикнула она. Сняв с себя халат и ночнушку, она принялась искать в шкафу нижнее белье. Арнольд заметил, как трясутся ее руки. — Нет, — снова вымолвила она, уже гораздо тише. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты это говорил. И чтобы кто-то из нас это говорил — тоже не хочу.

Повисла пауза. После чего...

— Ты сказала... однажды.

Хельга замерла в процессе застегивания рубашки.

— Это было очень давно, Арнольд. Мне было девять лет, я не соображала, что говорю, — она окончательно надела рубашку. — К тому же, именно ты предложил считать, что ничего не было.

— А тебе не стоило так просто соглашаться!

— Нет, стоило! — Хельга замолчала, переводя дыхание. — Что я должна была сказать? Нет, серьезно — «Арнольд, я люблю тебя, давай сбежим и поженимся, хоть нам еще нет и десяти»? Ко всему прочему, ты меня ненавидел.

— Я не ненавидел тебя...

— Во всяком случае, должен был!

Хоть его гнев являлся запоздалой реакцией, в отличие от Хельгиного, унять его было не менее сложно, и Арнольд по-прежнему был зол.

— Может, ты и права! — громогласно парировал он. — Наверное, мне действительно следовало ненавидеть тебя! Тогда не пришлось бы стоять здесь, выясняя отношения с какой-то эмоционально незрелой королевой драмы, которая прыгнула ко мне в постель, хоть и не виделась со мной со школьной скамьи, а теперь даже не желает признаться в том, что любит меня! — Арнольд чувствовал, что сильно покраснел и невольно сжал кулаки. Он понимал, что ведет себя неразумно и жестоко, но что-то в Хельге пробуждало в нем худшие качества... и лучшие. Но прямо сейчас — худшие.

— А с чего ты вообще взял, что я влюблена в тебя, Арнольд? — выпалила Хельга в ответ, переплюнув их двоих вместе взятых по громкости и нерациональности. — Может, я просто подумала, что ты окажешься хорош в постели! Впрочем, и тут я ошиблась!

А вот это было слишком жестоко.

— И чего еще можно было ожидать от Хельги Джи Патаки? — спросил он. — У тебя никогда не было сердца! Все, что у тебя имелось — кулаки и монобровь. Где-то за гранью своего сознания я полагаю, что ты тоже получала сексуальное удовлетворение, но одни только гормоны не делают тебя человеком!

Хельга отшатнулась назад, словно от пощечины.

— А что насчет тебя? Мистер «Помогаю-всем-но-никогда-эмоционально-не-привязываюсь»? Ты когда-нибудь в жизни чувствовал что-либо по-настоящему? Поверить не могу, что выслушиваю обвинения в бессердечности от парня, который притворяется, будто его сердце разбила девушка, которую он отверг своим безразличием, и даже не хочет признать, что никогда и никого в своей жизни не любил!

— Мне тоже доводилось любить людей! — возмущенно прокричал Арнольд.

— Погибшие родители не в счет! — выпалила Хельга.

Теперь будто пощечину отвесили ему.

— По крайней мере они заслуживают этого больше, чем ты — фригидная, выносящая мозг стерва!

Но Хельга еще не закончила.

— Ты что, до сих пор так и не понял, осел? Я действительно обожаю тебя. Я не могу жить без тебя. И если потребуется, я ползком преодолею даже больше, чем пол-мира, лишь бы оказаться рядом с твоей тупой футбольной башкой, заполненной идиотскими мыслями! Но я недостаточно хороша для тебя. И никогда не была, потому что не соответствую этим твоим идеалистическим теориям и не обладаю милым, заливистым смехом. А тут вдруг совершенно внезапно появляешься ты и смотришь на меня, как на лакомый кусок, и что я должна была делать? Поболтать часок и отпустить тебя восвояси? Я была одержима тобой пятнадцать гребанных лет!

Хельга едва не ткнула пальцем ему в лицо. Арнольд с опаской отступал назад, но она подходила все ближе:

— Но открою тебе секрет, приятель: ты в пролете. Ты упустил свой шанс. Этот корабль, черт раздери, уплыл. Хочешь моей любви? Безграничной верности? Стоило хвататься за них годы тому назад, — она замолчала. — Быть может, я до сих пор люблю тебя. А может, и всегда буду. Возможно, я буду засыпать в слезах всю оставшуюся жизнь, из-за тебя. Но у нас никогда ничего не выйдет, Арнольд. Слишком поздно. Ты опоздал. И только что упустил свой последний шанс.

Она умолкла, и Арнольд отчетливо разглядел слезы на ее щеках.

— А теперь давай, скажи мне, что у меня нет сердца, Арнольд. Уж тебе ли не знать — оно принадлежало тебе на протяжении двадцати одного года. И я не думаю, что хочу забрать его обратно.

До того, как Арнольд успел произнести хоть что-то, она вихрем покинула комнату, прихватив мобильник с журнального столика и джинсы, после чего заперлась в ванной. Арнольд просто стоял в оцепенении, пытаясь расставить по местам злость, боль и... правду. Но не сумел.

Он не знал, как долго он простоял так до того момента, как дверь ванной комнаты открылась, и Хельга вручила ему кусок бумаги с какими-то записями.

— Вот данные о твоем рейсе, — сказала она. Обув шлепанцы и взяв ключи, она добавила : — я на съемки. И к моему приходу тут не должно быть ни тебя, ни твоих вещей, — она даже не смотрела на него. — И не возвращайся. Никогда.

— Хельга, я...

Поднятием руки она оборвала его реплику.

— Не желаю тебя слушать. Прощай.

И только когда дверь захлопнулась, до Арнольда, наконец, дошло, какой же он на самом деле глупец.

— Прощай, — эхом повторил он, уставившись на закрытую дверь.


	5. Chapter 5

Свадебный оркестр взял перерыв, и диск-жокей поставил песню, которая Арнольда отчего-то расстроила. Они с Хельгой все еще находились на танцполе, даже непонятно, почему — казалось, что никто из них двоих не хочет уходить.

 _Комната раскачивается, когда начинает играть музыка._

 _Незнакомцы используют преимущества темноты по максимуму,_

 _Пара за парой их тела сливаются воедино._

И тогда он вспомнил. Выпускной вечер восемь лет назад. Никто не ожидал, что Хельга вообще придет, но она, как всегда поступающая наперекор чужим ожиданиям, появилась там под руку с Гарольдом и глядела на всё с нескрываемым презрением. Она была одета не в свой отличительный черный, и даже не в розовый цвет ее детства — на ней было облегающее красное платье с опасными завязками на спине, за которые никому бы и в голову не пришло — да и кишка тонка — потянуть.

 _Я вижу тебя сквозь дымку,_

 _Неужели ты не ощущаешь силу моего взгляда?_

Само собой, Гарольд все время что-то жевал, а Хельга сидела за столом рядом с ним и выглядела чрезвычайно скучающей, когда Арнольд пригласил ее на танец. Он толком не знал, зачем это сделал. Но его спутница была ему просто другом, так что не было причин, которые могли бы не позволить ему потанцевать с Хельгой.

К его удивлению, она согласилась, и они стали танцевать. Никто из них не проронил ни слова. А потом, внезапно, вечер закончился, и она ушла. И Арнольд гадал, почему же он не приглашал ее на танец раньше.

 _Ты так близко, но в тоже время неизмеримо далеко,_

 _И я очень хочу сказать,_

 _Что я без ума от тебя._

 _Прикоснись ко мне, и ты поймешь, что это правда,_

 _Мне никогда не хотелось быть ни с кем так сильно, как с тобой._

 _Все это словно впервые._

 _Ты почувствуешь в моем поцелуе —_

 _Я без ума от тебя._

Арнольд немного наклонил голову, приблизив губы к уху Хельги.

— Ты действительно так думаешь? — спросил он. — Что у нас никогда ничего не выйдет?

Хельга словно оцепенела.

— Я... Я не знаю, Арнольд, — наконец произнесла она. — Я так не думаю. То есть... Ты сделал мне больно, понимаешь? Очень сильно. И я так долго пыталась забыть тебя... Не думаю, что снова подпишусь на такое.

— Нам не обязательно спешить, так ведь? — не отступал он. — Быть может, мы... будем двигаться к этому постепенно? Разве нужно доходить до самого конца одним махом?

Хельга вздохнула.

— Тебе лучше знать, — сказала она, по-прежнему глядя в сторону от Арнольда. — У нас всегда было все или ничего. И никогда не будет иначе, — Хельга ненадолго замолчала. — К тому же, ты так и не вернулся.

— Ты сказала, что не хочешь этого.

— Я солгала.

— Я хотел вернуться, — сделав шаг назад, он повернул ее голову, чтобы наконец посмотреть ей в глаза. — Я думал о тебе каждый день. Я ни с кем больше не встречался... после нас. Не смог.

— Я тоже... — прошептала она, и казалось, будто она готова заплакать. Она разочарованно отвела взгляд. — Почему ты это делаешь, Репоголовый?

 _Репоголовый_... Значит, она простила его. В глубине души.

— Потому что я люблю тебя.

 _С трудом пытаясь унять свое сердцебиение,_

 _Я направляюсь к тебе._

 _Глаза в глаза, слова не нужны._

 _Мы медленно начинаем двигаться,_

 _С каждым вздохом я все глубже утопаю в тебе._

Хельга встала, как вкопанная.

— Что?

— Ты слышала.

 _Вскоре время для нас двоих словно останавливается._

 _Если ты прочтешь мои мысли,_

 _То поймешь, что я без ума от тебя._

 _Прикоснись ко мне, и ты поймешь, что это правда,_

 _Мне никогда не хотелось быть ни с кем так сильно, как с тобой._

 _Все это словно впервые._

 _Ты почувствуешь в моем поцелуе..._

Арнольд медленно наклонился и коснулся губ Хельги своими. В легком, чистом... но все же поцелуе. Первом по-настоящему искреннем из тех, что им доводилось делить.

 _Ты почувствуешь это в моем поцелуе,_

 _Потому что я без ума от тебя._

 _Прикоснись ко мне, и ты поймешь, что это правда._

— Арнольд, ничего не получится, — промолвила Хельга, когда они отстранились друг от друга.

— Но почему? — снова спросил Арнольд.

— Просто... просто не получится, — нетерпеливо выдохнула она.

— Быть может, мы сумеем залечить раны? — спросил он. — Начать все заново? Может, я... мы столкнемся возле десертного стола через несколько минут? И я поинтересуюсь, не ты ли подруга Фиби, а потом мы разговоримся и будем беседовать, пока я не спрошу твой номер.

Хельга отвела взгляд.

— Не надо, пожалуйста...

 _Мне никогда не хотелось быть ни с кем так сильно, как с тобой._

 _Все это словно впервые._

 _Ты почувствуешь в моем поцелуе..._

— И я, вероятно, позвоню тебе завтра, весь на нервах, что аж ладони вспотеют, и приглашу тебя на чашечку кофе. И мы отлично проведем время вместе, и будем открывать, открывать... что у нас есть общего. И я обнаружу, что мне нравится... как твои волосы ложатся на твою шею, как ты закусываешь губу, произносишь мое имя...

— Арнольд...

— И, возможно, когда-нибудь, мой шафер и твоя подружка невесты смогут рассказать о том, как мы снова впервые встретились на свадьбе. И мы будем танцевать под эту песню... словно готовы протанцевать под нее целую вечность...

Выражение лица Хельги переменилось.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — настоятельно спросила она, полу-раздраженно. — Почему тебе нужно быть таким... таким тобой?

— Это хорошо или плохо? — уточнил он.

— Да не знаю я! — выкрикнула она в ответ, теперь уже в открытую заплакав. Арнольд утер ее слезы.

— Прошу, не плачь.

Но Хельга не слушала.

— Что, если ничего не выйдет? — не унималась она. — Что, если мы раним друг друга еще сильнее, чем раньше?

— И ты не хочешь даже попытаться? Хельга Патаки, которую я знал, ничего не боялась.

— Кроме тебя, — шепотом возразила Хельга.

На долгое мгновение они замолчали.

— Итак? — нарушил молчание Арнольд.

Хельга помотала головой, крепче обнимая Арнольда за шею.

— Давай просто... танцевать, — наконец ответила она. — А потом... посмотрим.

 _Без ума от тебя._

 **Конец.**


End file.
